Ill be me, and you'll be you
by me4edward
Summary: DONT READ YET!


I don not own any of the characters so please don't sue me! Stephanie Meyer holds all right to all of these characters and some themes. So I do not own twilight.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Bpov**

Rain; how I wish it weren't here, now when I'm already sick of this place. I haven't been here for an hour and it already felt like my own personal hell. Charlie gave me a quick embrace, asked how Renee was then was silent. I liked Charlie; we were going to get along great. When we got to the house he offered to help me with my luggage, but I told him no and thanked him for his offer.

"Bella?!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah Ch-dad?" I asked while walking down the stairs; I saw him watching _ESPN_ and was sitting in the recliner.

"Do you mind getting pizza or take out? Or you could cook for yourself." He said it like a question and I knew why, my mother could never make something that normal people would eat…god knows why.

"Sure dad, I'd love to. You like spaghetti and meat sauce, right?" I asked studying the ancient looking box of noodles I found in a cabinet under a microwave; that I might say looked as if a bomb went off in it. Yum, Charlie like TV style dinner. Gag I thought to myself I tried one once and it tasted worse then dirt; yeah I knew what dirt tasted like, I was a freak.

"Thanks Bell, I owe you one." Charlie mumbled, probably engrossed with his game already.

Dinner was a quiet event, much to my liking. When we were done I made my way upstairs and to bed. The next morning I would be attending Forks High School; joy.

The next morning I woke to the…clouds evil curse upon me in the fiery pits of Hades. That made me laugh clouds, _raining clouds,_ to be said later on in hell; ha-ha.

I had to ride in the police cruiser and was completely mortified when I saw a couple of students laughing at me. I wore skinny-legged jeans and a cream tanks top with a brown sweater over it. This was one of my favorite clothing pieces I had to admit; even if only to myself, and I looked kinda...hot. I blushed at this then got out. And saw him.

He was surrounded by probably the flakiest looking girls I had ever seen. Make-up, dyed hair, and fake noses. One was clinging to him while the others stared in awe. He had tousled bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He looked up to see me walking by and staring I turned my head and looked straight forward felling the all to familiar blush warm my cheeks. He didn't look like he was happy about his swarm of girls around him his gaze felt like it was pleading_'help me'. _

I found my way to a small office with one little secretary. She looked like one you'd see in the old movies, glasses with the string thing, little scrunched up face and a sneer that they always wore. She even had the old fashioned cloths.

"Hello how may I help you, dear?" She asked in a high squeaky voice.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan?" I told her but it sounded more like a question. Great I don't know who I am anymore.

She turned around squinted through her glasses and looked like she just figured out the million dollar question." You must be the chiefs daughter. Very good guy your father is."

She started shuffling through some papers.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school; if you get lost ask a teacher or student and they can surly help you find your way" She gave me a fake smile when I took them.

I headed toward my first class, Calculus. I found that most of the buildings were not connected like a normal school; that meant walking through the rain more then a human should have to at school. The schedule said building 4 which was right ahead of me. On my way there I ran into someone and dropped everything. I looked up to see the same emeralds from before staring at me with an aggravated expression.

"Excuse me, what happens to be your problem?" I asked him while he just sighed and bent over to help me.

"Well, I just got laughed at by... hm, most of the school." When he stood up i saw a giant stain on his jeans. It was probably a drink.

"Does it have anything to do with that stain on you leg?" I said gesturing to the stain on his right leg.

"Yeah, it does. I was walking to football practice when some geek came running up and spilled my water, which I was drinking all over me. Then they told everyone to go to the music hall because I went in there to try to clean it off." He explained.

"Wow, crazy day." I said referring to my day also. In including my movie references. " Well I'll see you around."

"Um... are you free this friday night, cause there is this party at my friends house, and I need a date. So how bout' it?" He said to me while I was completely dumbfounded. Why would adonis ask, well me on a date. Unless he's a player.

"Well i don't have anything going on so, yes I'd love to." I said no that I really wanted to but I should get to know everyone.

"Ill pick you up at seven it starts at eight but it's an hour drive." Woah an hour with him, fun.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Yeah, you live at with Chief Swan, right?" No duh, Bella SWAN.

"Yeah see you bye, Edward." Oh god his name on my lips felt so nice. Like i should be saying his name for the rest of my life.


End file.
